


At Least It's Not Void Quest

by Inkyrius



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Yuu was becoming an expert on getting sucked into other dimensions.





	At Least It's Not Void Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



Yuu was something of an expert on being sucked into other worlds. He could describe the nuances that distinguished the screen of a TV from a portal in the ceiling, for instance. One had a sucking sensation to it, while the other was more of a tug.

Going through a laptop’s screen was different from both. It mostly felt like dissolving and reforming somewhere new. Yuu would give the sensation a 3/10, though he’d upgrade it to a 5 if the experience ended up increasing his Courage.

The groans coming from around him suggested that his friends were equally unimpressed. “Where are we this time?” Yukiko asked. Her tone was somewhere between curiosity and resignation.

Yuu looked around, but there wasn’t much to see. The sky was a flat grey expanse. The ground was about the same. Sand stretched in every direction, broken up by the occasional withered tree. “I don’t know,” Yuu said. “But given that we were just trying to meet up in Innocent Sin Online, I have my suspicions.”

Yosuke snorted. “You know, partner, I’m almost impressed. We didn’t even have to see you in person this time for you to get us caught up in another crazy adventure.”

“That’s great and all,” Kanji said, “but I have some questions. Like why the hell am I in a dress?”

Yuu blinked at him. Sure enough, Kanji was wearing what could generously be described as robes, and looked profoundly uncomfortable in them. A quick glance at his own body revealed that Yuu was now outfitted in full plate armor, though somehow it was light and flexible enough that he hadn’t noticed it until now.

There was a general round of complaints as everyone checked their outfits. Yukiko found the way her leather armor clung to her unpleasant, while Chie’s dress had enough layers to rob her kicks of all their strength. Even Rise, used to wearing strange things for the stage, looked dismayed by the overlapping scales of her armor.

“If I may,” Naoto began. “It would appear that we all have the armor least suited to our strengths. For instance, Kanji-kun and Chie-senpai are dressed like spellcasters, while Yosuke-senpai’s heavy armor is suited to someone slow but powerful.”

“Ooh!” Teddie waved his hand wildly, apparently unconcerned by the animal pelts draped over his body. “What about me, Nao-chan?”

Naoto looked uncomfortable. “I can’t say for certain, but…” She trailed off.

Yosuke finished the thought. “You’re a hunter, Ted.”

“What?” Teddie looked genuinely troubled. “I don’t want to kill cute little animals!”

“Calm down,” Yuu said. “The first thing we need to do is figure out how this world works. Can we summon our Personas?”

They put it to the test. Yuu was glad no one else was around, because he must have looked silly clutching at the air with no effect. He sighed. “Okay, so I guess we have to do this the hard way. Let’s go.”

He began walking in a random direction, figuring that if this was a video game, they’d run into either the plot or a barrier soon enough. The rest of the team followed, still trading ideas about what might be going on and what to do. “It’s about time it really was a ghost,” Rise mused. “We keep finding other explanations for things, and it’s kind of disappointing.”

“How is that disappointing?” Chie demanded.

Yuu fought down a laugh. He should probably have been more concerned, but at this point, strange and possibly life-threatening situations were second nature for him. As long as he had his friends by his side and a clear goal to work towards, he would be alright.


End file.
